The Tribunal: A Love Triangle
by lorkhan
Summary: An exploration of Almalexia's, Sotha Sil's, and Vivec's love affairs with one another and sometimes everyone else. Note: Trying to update at least once every few days, check back often.
1. Sotha Sil and Almalexia

Almalexia sat on her throne, surrounded by her Hands. They wore nothing and danced with one another for their goddess. She smiled, staring at one particularly eye-catching. Well-built, his hands soft, his buttocks firm and he had enough strength to carry Almalexia without requiring her assistance. She swooned over him, her mind becoming a tunnel of intense fantasy.

Enter Sotha Sil. His calculating mind quickly parsed the scene. He came up behind Almalexia and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Already moved on to another of your Hands?" his smile revealed perfect teeth.

"Sotha, you know how lonely being a goddess gets sometimes. Sometimes you must make do with what you are given." she smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing it softly.

"Have any of them every been able to satiate your thirst?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

"No, my dear, not in the way you or Vehk can." she kissed his cheek, turning it a rosey red.

"May I ask you to retire early, tonight?" he spoke softly in her ear.

"My heart yearns for your embrace, Seht."

A soft touch of her breast and he was away, calmly strolling through the halls of the grand temple to Almalexia. He entered her bedchambers and removed his robes, getting under her sheets. He sniffed her pillow, sighing quietly. It smelled of her. He found one of her hairs on it and chuckled to himself.

A noise outside the door.

It opened. Almalexia stood in the threshold wearing her favorite night robes, white flowers on a golden canvas. He motioned for her to enter. He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her directly on her pale lips. She blushed.

"You're beautiful." he told her.

She kissed him and removed her robes. He got on his knees and kissed her stomach, his arms still around her waist. She opened her legs, grabbed his head, and spoke, "Won't you take care of me?"

Sotha Sil swallowed hard and licked his lips. He placed his lips against her crotch and licked slowly. Almalexia moaned, her fingers clutching Sotha's hair tightly.

His fingers drew circles on her back as his tongue did figure 8s on her clit. She pulled him closer and begged him to continue. Her moans drove him faster, harder, with more precision.

He stopped.

Almalexia was on her back now, her legs up in the air. "I need you, Seht."

He climbed onto the bed and kissed her breasts, squeezing her nipples with two fingers. Her legs wrapped around him and he slid his throbbing dick into her, thrusting slowly. He bit at her neck as his hands groped her breasts and stomach. Her hands felt his muscles, his metallic shell-pieces. She screamed his name. His thrusts were fast now, his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, arching her back as she reached the peak of orgasm.

Seht kissed between her breasts and shot his hot milk into her pussy.

Laying his head on her chest, he sighed. "I wish we had more nights alone, like this. These nights make me feel like you love me."

Almalexia smiled. "I love you as much as you love yourself."


	2. Vivec and Almalexia

Vivec stood outside the temple of Almalexia. The morning air was crisp and a thin layer of fog hung just above his head. He took a deep breath, felt the trees and grass breathing, existing, living. He looked to the guard outside of the temple, nodded a hello, and entered.

Almalexia greeted him, wearing her white-gold robe. "Hello, my husband. How goes the politics of Vvardenfell?" she asked.

"The Ashlands exist in a constant state of turmoil. The only solace I am given is the time which I spend inside my head, or inside you."

She blushed, took his hand. "We should spend the day outdoors, my husband. It will be good for us to experience the fresh wilderness."

"I agree, and I know just the place." He took Almalexia by the hand and in the blink of an eye they were far away from Mournhold, a secret grove kept by Vivec for times of intense meditation.

He picked from the vine a variety of grapes and offered them to his lover. They fed grapes to each other, including trying to toss one into the other's mouth from afar. They frolicked in the luscious fields of flowers and cuddled in the shade of a great tree which acted as the center of this grove of the gods.

The sun set as Vivec kissed up and down Almalexia's neck, his hand sliding her white-gold robe off of her shoulder. His lips moved to the newly revealed flesh, his teeth biting playfully at her golden skin. "You are the perfect woman," he whispered in her ear, his hand sliding up her thigh.

"And I am all yours."

Almalexia let her robe fall off her shoulders, revealing her firm breasts. "Won't you show me Muatra, Vivec?"

He smirked and stood up. Vivec undid his robe and under it stood the great Muatra, throbbing with arousal. "Won't you tame him for me, my love?" he asked her.

Almalexia got on her knees and rested her hands on his thighs. She put her lips to the tip of his cock, licking it and looking up at him. One hand moved to its base and squeezed, tugging hard and causing precum to drip out and down his shaft. She licked the precum up and smiled, "It tastes wonderful."

She let the tip in her mouth, using her tongue to massage it. One hand kept her balance against his thigh while the other played with his balls. Almalexia took the shaft in her mouth, gagging only because she knew Vivec enjoyed it.

Vivec placed his hands on her head, played with her hair. He did not moan, only smiled at her and petted her. He controlled the speed of her head as she bobbed up and down on Muatra. She moaned for him, her eyes staring directly into his. He stopped her. "Would you like to be on your hands and knees, Almalexia?"

She nodded and stopped sucking. Almalexia turned away from Vivec and got on all fours, looking behind him and smiling, "Won't you please take me, you dirty warrior-poet?"

Vivec laughed and rested his hands on her ass. He spanked each side once and let his fingers linger around her wet pussy. He slid a finger inside her. Almalexia let out a moan. He teased her clit with his tongue before rubbing the tip of Muatra against it. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly inserted his rock hard cock into her pussy.

His hands guided her movements, occasionally reaching around to grope her breasts. He fucked her hard. She moaned loud enough to wake up any nearby hibernating bears. She needed Muatra more than she needed anything else on the physical plane. Vivec was her husband for this reason: she could only be truly pleased by him. All other contact was a vague echo of pleasure. She turned to watch him. The way his hands felt against her skin made her melt; they were perfectly soft yet rough, and they knew every nook and cranny of her body. She screamed his name as Vivec made her orgasm.

As she came on Muatra, he allowed Muatra to finish as well. He found it romantic to orgasm together and had the timing down to a science, always ready when she was. Vivec ran two fingers down her spine to her butt and back up it. He kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You are the reason I am still here, Almalexia."


	3. Vivec's Introspection

Vivec and Almalexia sat under the same big tree, the night sky overhead. They held each other in their arms, their eyes focused on the other's gaze.

Vivec grabbed Almalexia's ass, biting her ear playfully. "My sweet, your body is carved from the moons themselves."

"And I will taste you 'til I die." he kissed her shoulder.

She moaned and pushed him away. "Vivec, my dear, you shouldn't tease me like that. We both know your mind is focused elsewhere."

A stare in her direction followed by a kiss on her lips. "I have stayed with you thus far, is that not enough?"

"It was jest, my love. We are together for a reason, if you did not please me then I would not still waste my time with you." Almalexia laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the one who is wasting time. Then again, I'm a god, I have no use for time constraints." Vivec said, laughing with Almalexia.

What does a god do in his free time? Vivec asked himself. Is all his time free, since he can make more time at will? I sometimes forget how mortal I once was, and what that meant. He saw the Wheel spinning in his mind, its perfect equilibrium of spoke to empty space. A sigh left his lips and Almalexia took it to mean something about her, which she often did. She smiled at him, grabbed his arm and scooted in close to him, kissing his shoulder and neck and cheek while he stared into the distance.

Vivec closed his eyes and was somewhere else – the space that was not a space. He felt the world spinning around him, saw the deaths of heroes and the casualties of war and saw the causality and let it take him to peace. He returned to Almalexia and kissed her, pushing her onto her back and petting her hair.

"I need you, again." she said, grabbing her firm breasts and teasing Vivec.

"You shall have me."

His hands grabbed at her hips and followed her curves upward. His tongue forced itself into her mouth while he pinched her nipples, his leg rubbing softly against her crotch. She cried out, pulling him closer to her.

Muatra was hard again. Vivec, ignoring foreplay, slipped it into Almalexia's pussy, already wet from his touches. She moaned into his ear, her lips curled into a beautiful smile. He thrusted hard, his hands holding her arms in place against the grass. He kissed her neck, nibbling. Vivec bit her ear again. He licked her cheek. "I love you." she moaned.

Vivec said nothing, only fucked her harder. He let go of her hands and grabbed her ass instead, his nails digging into her golden skin. The moon lit up her face with its white light. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

Vivec came alongside Almalexia again.

He sat up and leaned against the base of the tree, patting his lap for her to sit down. She sat down on his thigh and stared up at Masser and Secunda, taking in the beauty of the sky which Vivec compared her to.

"I think Lorkhan is more beautiful than I," she said.

"You are Lorkhan," he replied, smiling.


	4. Vivec's Sorrow

Vivec mediated upon arriving back in his temple. His legs crossed, his hands resting on his thighs, he felt through the dreamsleeve for echos of his thoughts. A quiet beach, shadows of his former self. A simulacrum of his once-best friend.

His once-best friend? What was the great Hortator doing back on Nirn? Vivec had dealt with the man prior, in the deep heat of Red Mountain. Their last meeting was one of... strife, to say the least. Vivec felt a vague sense of guilt, a remnant of his mortal tendencies. His head clouded with memories of his friend Indoril. Their first meeting, Vivec's affair with his wife, the eventual battle and destruction of Nerevar leading to Azura's curse on the chimer: these events tumbled in a cyclone around Vivec.

A great pause, each dreamcube lining up and unwinding into a single thread which pointed to events of the future. Vivec saw it unfold; he saw Nerevar's return and what would happen to the Tribunal. A quiet wind led the way to the future. The calm Aetherius overtook him.

A breath inward and he was back in his temple, his eyes perceiving the dim torchlight which kept the darkness from touching the inner circle. A silent form approached his soul and left him cold, begging the Aether for warmth. He laughed to himself. His imagination was his only source of excitement, post-CHIM. His heart met with the familiar pang of loneliness and went to lunch with it.

His temples throbbed, his eyes grew weak.

**Can gods catch a cold?**

He looked out onto the vista of stars and found himself questioning his point of godhood. Nerevar had returned to smite the Tribunal. Godhood would soon end for his friends, but what about himself? Vivec, unlike Sotha Sil or Almalexia, had achieved CHIM. He saw things that not even they could comprehend. Again, loneliness swallowed him.

The infinite void looked inviting.

Vivec turned away from the frozen wastes and stared inward, breathing deeply. He felt the power of the gods pumping through his muscles. He had unimaginable abilities to affect the flow of space-time throughout Nirn, just as Tiber Septim once did to replace the jungles of Cyrodiil.***** His abilities were even greater than Septim, for he had managed to unlock the power of Lorkhan's heart.

Vivec contemplated his selfishness.

**Was harnessing the power of the Heart worth the dunmeri plague?**

A smirk. **Yes, yes it was. God or false god, the awareness that I now have far surpasses the price that I had to pay. The once-best friend included in that price.** He swam in the possibilities, again unwinding time to its one endless string and examining the future. A deep breath escaped his lips.

Vivec peered deeper into the events that would unfold in the Tribunal. He saw the Nerevarine interacting, sowing the seeds of fate into the land of Morrowind. Vivec dove into the past, into the depths of Red Mountain once again, and transcribed the events for the return of the Nerevarine. The time would come to share these documents with the outlander, to play his own part in sealing the fate of himself and his comrades.

Some events still happened behind clouds of interference. Vivec rubbed his head with two fingers and thought hard as to why he would not be able to see them. Was it uncertainty? Fear? The inability to cope with how the events unfolded? He laughed. His not-quite-a-god-but-a-god-ness stood in the center of all these possibilities as the obvious answer to his inquiry.

He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the inevitabilities of the end of every timeline. Death was inevitable for all mortals.

*****Emperor Tiber Septim used his abilities to alter the climate of Cyrodiil to a more temperate one, allowing for mass colonization.


End file.
